Love Finally Won
by Midna18
Summary: A short one-shot on how America reacted when Gay Marriage was legalized on June 26th, 2015 *Implied USUK*


**A/N: I know, I know, I'm a little late. But I stilled wanted to write this... It's the thought that counts right?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, If I did USUK would totally be canon.**

America groaned and shoved his face farther into his pillow as the light of the hotel was flipped on

"America! You bloody git! The meeting is starting in 10 minutes, I don't want to be late because you couldn't get your lazy ass out of bed!" America Heard England snap.

America begrudgingly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was unnaturally tired, and felt a strange heat in his stomach.

Last he had checked, there weren't any economic issues, or bad storms anywhere.

He turned his eyes towards the seething nation by the door, England's hair was messy, and he had his hands on his hips, as if he was angry with America, but the sparkle in his green eyes couldn't help but betray that his anger was just a façade.

America pulled the plush covers off his legs, revealing red, white and blue boxers. He walked over to England and wrapped his large arms around the other man's smaller frame.

England's cheeks turned red "A-at least put some clothes on!" He stuttered weakly pushing at America's tan chest.

America just nuzzled his nosed into England's blonde, unruly locks "You smell good" America Cooed with a smile.

England let out a sigh and gave into America's affections, weakly wrapping his arms around America's waist. America just savored the moment before letting the smaller nation go.

"Go on Iggy! I'll be there in 5 minutes! A hero is never late!" America said, his blue eyes shining, England scowled again said "Don't call me Iggy!" America just nodded, giving England a cheeky smile, and watched as the Green-eyed man walked out of the room.

America got ready decently quick and stepped out of the room, making his way down the hall.

He was now shaking, and he felt giddy and excited.

America wasn't sure what was going on.

He reached the meeting room and pushed the door open, to reveal all the nations chatting and talking amongst themselves.

America spied England auguring with France and walked over to them and proceeded wrapped his arms around England, in a hug from behind

"Let me go!" England demanded, wiggling around in America's arms

"Ah! Mon Cher! You saved me" France weeped pulling a rose out of who known where and pretended to be traumatized.

America laughed and released England who sent America a glare that could kill, a blush covering his pale cheeks.

"America… Your face looks flushed" A soft voice spoke

America let out a scream and looked to the right to see Canada.

"Dude! Don't do that!" America cried pushing his glasses up more onto his face.

"America? You're shaking… Are you okay?" England spoke, putting a gentle hand on his forehead.

America shook the hand off and grinned "Dudes! Stop being so worried! The Hero is fine!"

England looked like he wanted to protest, but let the subject drop.

America spotted Germany walked up to the podium and called for everyone to get in their seats.

As America and England sat in their seats, America sneakily grabbed the Brit's hand under the table, England acted as if nothing happened, but also grabbed tight onto the American's hand.

Germany, began to talk, and rambled on about rules, once or twice having to yell to get everyone to calm down (Also making Italy cry, in which he had to stop with a very awkward hug)

It became America's turn to talk, he stood up, walked up to the podium, and rambled about how to stop global warming.

He was just in the middle of a laugh when he felt a shot of heat flow through his body, he instinctively put his hand up to his heart, and fell silent, tilting his head down.

"America?" England asked standing up

America didn't reply, his fist was clenched and he was shaking like a leaf.

America didn't notice the frantic calls of England, Canada, or any of the other nations as he fell to his knees, tears streaking down his face, fogging up his glasses.

America looked down at his hands, a weak smile on his face

"We did it" He whispered

"What was that America?" Canada asked grabbing onto his brother's arm.

"We did it… Love won" America said a little louder

Canada's eyes widen and he tightly hugged his brother "Congratulations!' He cheered.

England felt his eyes begin to sting and he tightened his grip on America's hand

America turned towards the nation, and wiped his tears "We're closer to complete equality"

England embraced American and America heard a loud clapping and cheering come from the rest of the nations.

It had finally happened.

Love had won.

 **A/N:**

 **Ta-daaa!**

 **This was my very first story, and I have to say, I am quite proud of it.**

 **(Other than the fact that I felt like the characters were a bit OOC, Characterization isn't one my strong suits in writing xD)**

 **I was thinking about when they had finally legalized gay marriage, and I was super excited (Not that I am gay/lesbian, but I was just ecstatic for everyone who was, and finally could legally get married) I thought to myself "How would've America reacted?"**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! But sure to Favorite and Review!**

 **Hugs and Kisses xoxo**

 **-Midna18 3**


End file.
